


Amazing, Just the way you are

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: 28th February 2020, Communicating without words, Episode Related, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Making Love, Reunion Sex, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Episode continuation from the 28th FebCallum help's Ben feel safe
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Amazing, Just the way you are

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of people on twitter talk about how horny Callum was in that episode, which got me thinking, with Ben being unable to hear much at all it made perfect sense to me that Callum would use sex to make sure Ben knew he was loved and felt safe, something in which he didn't need his hearing for, So this is my take on what happened after Ben's break down. 
> 
> I would love to hear what you guys think x

'Its going to be alright' Callum cooed behind Ben, he had finally got him to stop moving quite so much. He stepped backwards so he could pull Ben around and into his arms properly, pushing his head against his chest and bringing his arms up and around the smaller man's waist.

He felt Ben's hot tears falling onto his thin t-shirt as he used one of his hands to rub up and down Ben's back comforting him. He continued to whisper words at Ben although he knew the younger man couldn't hear him, it was more for his own sanity than anything else. 

He remembered a time that Ben had the done the same for him, held him and comforted him in this very spot, it was amazing how much had changed since then, how much they had changed.   
He wasn't sure what he should do now, he wanted to comfort Ben, make him feel safe, and loved but he wasn't sure how to do that now.   
In the past he would have talked to him, about what was wrong, they would have discussed it as Callum held him in his arms, joked about, but obviously at the moment that was not something he could do easily, not when Ben was in this state.   
Callum contiuned to rub Ben's back, as he sobbed into his chest, he felt Ben lean back into his touch almost as if he was using the touch between them as a life line. 

He realised pretty quickly what he needed to do. Yes he was horny as hell but logically it was the perfect option. Ben needed him, he needed to feel, really feel something between them as he couldn't hear. There love making had never been a problem when they where together, it was the one thing that they could do that didn't require Ben needing to hear, they could communicate via touch alone. 

Callum smiled to himself as he felt Ben pull away from him. he looked so scared and vulnerable, and small.   
Callum leant down and pressed a small kiss to Ben's forehead before looking down letting Bens eyes follow his as he took hold of Ben's smaller hand, using it to lead them out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards Ben's bedroom. 

Once there Ben stood in the middle of the room unsure what to do now. he felt raw, scared. His eyes hurt from crying as he watched Callum move around him. 

Callum, pulled the curtains shut as he pressed the button on the small lamp besides the bed, he then walked back to where Ben still stood. His eyes dropped gazing over his body drinking in his appareance, before he started to take off his clothes. He carefully shrugged off his hoodie from his shoulders, before attempting to take of his t-shirt.   
He felt the stretch of his ribs as he pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, he hissed in pain when he moved slighly too quickly. Ben must have sensed his discomfort as the next thing he felt where Ben's hands on his, taking his shirt and carefully removing it as best as he could without hurting the taller man.  
He looked down at his chest mared with bruises, catching Ben's eyes he noticed more tears build up within them. He took hold of Ben's hand and pressed it over his heart firmly, he used his own hand to cup Ben's face as he slowly stroked his thumb over Ben's cheek, making sure Ben was looking at him. 

'Don't Blame Yourself , this is not your fault' Callum said slowly, giving Ben time to read his lips.

He let Ben nod his head before he took his hand away from his chest. he dropped his own hand so that he could continue to get undressed. Next he pulled off his jeans, once more Ben plucking up the courage to help him and at last he was naked. 

He watched Ben looking down at his growing hard on, looking up and raising his eyebrow, giving him a sexy smirk in the process.   
'Happy to see me?' Ben asked looking up at Callum.   
Callum smiled at Ben's bluntness before pressing his index finger to his lips in an attempt to get Ben to stop talking.   
For this to work the way he had planed there needed to be no talking from either of them... they had to learn to talk through touch. 

Ben nodded his head as he watched Callum step closer to him, he felt Callum's large hands come to rest on the top of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it, he helped Callum pull his shirt over his head before he slowly unzipped his black jeans and pulled them off too.

He felt Callum press his hand onto his stomach, he felt heat rise in his chest as the familiar tingy sensation wash over him. He smiled when Callum took hold of his hand again and pulled him around to the bed. 

Callum got on to it first, pushing the pillows together so he could lean up against them. he pulled his knees up forming a seat for Ben, beckoning Ben to get onto the bed and straddle his body.  
Ben sighed as he leant against Callum thighs, it felt good being this close to the older man again, no barriers in the way, it was just them.   
He watched Callum pick up his hand from where it had been laying besides them on the bed. Callum turned Ben's hand around so that his   
palm was facing upwards, he then pressed his other hand ontop of his, slowly stroking the rough skin there. Ben felt Callum start to trace hearts over his skin causing the younger man to shiver before he gently brought his hand up to his face.  
He felt Callum press a kiss to the middle of his palm, moving slightly up to his wrist, pressing his lips just over Ben's pulse point, feeling the thump thump. He then did the same thing to his other hand. Once he had finished kissing and drawing on this hand his brought it to his chest and pressed it over is heart once more. 

Ben smiled when he felt Callum's heart beat against his palm.   
For the first time since everything had happened Ben felt safe, he felt warm, taken care of my this beautiful man in front of him, who had spend 5 days in a warehouse, freezing cold, injured with out food and water for some of it he was obviosuly still in some pain yet he pushed all of that to onside in an effort to get Ben to feel something. 

Ben removed his hand from Callum's chest so he could use it to cup Callum's cheek, he leant down so he could capture Callum's lips in his. He felt himself moan at the touch of their lips slotting together perfectly.   
At first he thought he had heard himself but soon realised it was a moan inside of him, he pressed his lips harder onto Callum's  
pushing his tongue deep inside of the older man's mouth. Callum groaned as he breathed through there wet kisses. He loved the feel of Ben's mouth on his, If all they did for the rest of there life was kiss each other he would be happy. 

Callum pulled away first, running his finger's through Ben's now messy hair, he moved his legs as to shuffle Ben forward. he pressed his index finger and middle finger inside Ben's mouth getting them wet before reaching behind them, he used his wet fingers to slowly trace Ben's tight hole. He felt Ben shiver sgainst his chest as he slowly pushed his finger inside his younger lover.   
He thurst it gently in and out stretching it with his fingers all the while keeping his eyes open and staring back at Ben, the moment he touched his prostate with the tip of his fingers he watch Ben's eyes roll back in his head, his breathing hitched and he heard the smallest moan escape his lips. Callum smiled, pulling Ben's mouth to his, kissing him deeply as he contiued to prepare him.

Once satified he pulled his fingers out, pulling away from Ben's lips pushing his fingers back into Ben's mouth.   
Ben tasted himself on Callum's long fingers as he sucked them, getting them wet once more. He then felt Callum pull them out of his mouth letting his spit leak down his mouth. 

Callum reached around them again this time pumping his cock, he used his hand to line Ben's body up, and then pushed on Bens shoulder letting him know he needed him to sit on his cock. 

The moment Ben felt Callum's dick breach his hole he felt alive. He sunk down on the older man feeling him deep inside of him. It felt like years since they had done this last. He felt Callum pull at his arms to get him to wrap around his neck, pulling them closer together. Callum placed a hand around his waist, so he could direct his thursts as his other hand came to wrap around Ben;s back. 

They started atslow pace, Ben bounced softly on top of Callum as Callum stroked his hands up and down his back.   
They stared deep into each others souls, occasionally pressing kisses on to soft lips, necks or chests. Ben stared at Callum like he hung the moon and the stars, he felt some overwhelmed by the love radiating from the man in front of him, he let tears roll down his cheek as he tried to focus on the feeling of Callum thursting up and inside of him over and over again. 

Callum moved his hand from Ben's waist so he could hold his face and stroke away the tears. he could feel Ben all around him, smell him.   
the room was silent apart from there deep breathing, the slap of skin against skin. 

Callum moaned as he felt his balls tighten, he thrust a few more times before he came inside of Ben, he pulled Ben close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller man as he came down from his high. Ben came soon afterwards, Callum smiled as he heard Ben gutteral moan, and then him taking a deep breath He pulled off of Callum and then just sat in Callum's arms.

A while later Callum had manoved Ben back onto the bed, and onto his side, he cleaned the up and pulled the duvet over there bodies, reaching out to pull Ben in close.

He pulled Ben's head close to his, letting their hot breath dance across their swollen lips, Callum moved his lips first. he pressed them against bens mouthing 'I love you' he felt Ben smile as he pulled backwards. 

'You are amazing, and I don't want you to change. I Love You just they way you are' he whispered once again letting his words sink into Ben's soul. Ben nodded confirming he understood what Callum had told him. He then let the taller man pull his smaller body back into his arms, wrapping them around him cradling him into his body. 

Ben finally felt safe, and loved. He was still scared as to what was going to happen next but he knew with Callum by his side he could do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters, locations or storylines used, all rights belong to the BBC and Eastenders


End file.
